You Do So Love Your Morning Coffee
by Kai-chan143
Summary: Yes, the machine can make Shinichi coffee just as proficiently as Kaito, but it's simply not the same. Random oneshot, KaixShin and a rather OOC Shin-chan.


**_You Do So Love Your Morning Coffee_**

_-:oneshot:-_

* * *

"Eh? Really?"

Kaito grinned cheerfully. "Yep! It's a really big show in London, and I get to perform for a _huuuuuge_ audience!" He stretched his arms wide apart, violet eyes twinkling. "I haven't had such a large crowd since Kaitou KID!"

"…ah."

Kaito frowned, ceasing his excited bouncing and bursts of magic tricks. "Shin-chan? What's wrong?"

"…nothing."

"_Shin_-chan…" Kaito's voice held a note of warning.

The blue-eyed detective sighed, pursing his lips rather childishly. "But… who's going to make me coffee in the morning?" His cheeks flushed crimson, and he looked away rather embarrassedly.

Kaito grinned broadly, absently flicking a few cards into the air and making them explode into colorful confetti. "Aw… are you going to miss me? Is that it?"

"…_no_." The detective still couldn't meet the magician's eyes, face reddening further.

"You do know there's always the coffee machine, even if it doesn't prepare it the way I do every morning," Kaito reminded him playfully, snapping his fingers as two doves fluttered from the ensuing mist.

"I _know_," Shinichi returned rather crossly. "It's just not the same."

"Oh? Is that so?" Kaito repressed another grin. Shinichi was so _cute_ when he got flustered and childish.

"It _is_," the azure-eyed tantei insisted. "I can always tell what mood in you're in by the way my coffee tastes. If it's really strong and bitter then I know you're brooding or serious; if it's slightly sweet I know you're happier than usual; if it's a little watery I know you're preoccupied with something and not paying attention—" Shinichi abruptly cut off, seeing Kaito let out a low chuckle. "You're laughing at me!" he complained, blushing.

"I'm not, Shin-chan," Kaito assured, unable to keep a smile from tweaking up his lips. "That's really cute, you know?" He grinned and winked at the detective.

"Mou…" Shinichi pouted, extremely embarrassed at this point. "Stop teasing me!"

"Okay, okay," Kaito relented. When he saw Shinichi sigh once more, a wistful look appearing over his sapphire eyes, he frowned slightly again.

When they had offered him the show, the first thing he'd considered was Shinichi. Kaito didn't want to leave the already lonely detective by himself while he traveled to England, but the people hadn't been too thrilled at the idea of him bringing his boyfriend. Kaito wasn't one to let that little problem stop him, however—after all, looking at Shinichi's dejected face, he refused to leave the tantei alone over winter break.

"Alright! It's settled!"

"…Kai-chan?" Shinichi glanced apprehensively at the bouncing magician. "What's settled?"

"You're coming with me to London!"

"…_what_?" It didn't slip by Kaito that Shinichi had a slightly hopeful look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just as I said," the violet-eyed young man declared. "I'm buying another ticket to London and we'll go together. It'll be fun, I promise!"

"I thought they wouldn't let you—"

"They can either take both me and you, Shin-chan, or they can cancel their plans for me!" Kaito announced decisively, plopping himself next to Shinichi on the sofa.

"But—the detective agency—"

"You can take a break, Shin-chan! Sheesh, you put a whole new meaning to the term 'working around the clock,' you know?"

"Kai-chan, crimes don't just stop happening just because I leave Japan."

"You can direct clients to that hot-headed tantei-han in Osaka or," Kaito shuddered slightly, "the inept Brit. Leave a notice on the door with their numbers and addresses, make your answering machine do the same, and come with me. You deserve a break, Shin-chan!"

"But—"

"_Shinichi_. Do you want to come with me or not?" Kaito pouted at his boyfriend. "Because you're making it really seem like—"

"Okay." A small, pleased smile rested on Shinichi's lips. "I'll go with you."

A huge grin split Kaito's face. "That's what I like to hear!"

Shinichi purposefully turned his head away, crossing his arms and his face taking on an indignant expression. "But it's only because you make coffee way better than a machine does."

"Whatever you say, Shin-chan." Kaito grinned. "I know you do so love your coffee in the mornings."

"I _do_."

Kaito laughed.


End file.
